¡Estúpida Conciencia!
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: -No puedo copiar, no puedo mentir, si encuentro una moneda prácticamente recorro el mundo para devolverla a su dueño...- A Bella su conciencia nunca la dejaba hacer "cosas malas" y eso la exasperaba, pero a veces tiene sus recompensas ser buena. /TH


**¡Estúpida Conciencia!**

**.**

De nuevo en un estúpido examen, y, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que contenía. Estaba sentada en la primer butaca frente al escritorio; la Sra. Cope, la profesora, parada un poco más atrás de mi lugar y con la vista puesta en los de atrás en busca de cualquiera que intentara copiar; en el escritorio estaban los exámenes de los que ya habían terminado y de frente a mi, solo tenia que levantar un poco la vista y ver las respuestas de los demás exámenes. Fácil, ¿cierto? ¡Oh, pero no! ¡Tenia que ser la persona con la conciencia más santurrona que jamás haya existido!

¡Ugh, Demonios! ¡¿Por qué rayos Dios me dio a este _Pepe Grillo_?

¡Esto no puede ser posible! Ahora la Sra. Cope estaba revisando que todos los exámenes entregados estuviesen completos, y… ¡poco falta para que los revise en mis narices!

–¡No puede ser! –gimo de impotencia para mi misma.

Dado que no tengo idea de que debo responder, decido mirar distraídamente a los alumnos que aun están en el aula.

Rose esta viendo el examen de Erik, y pasándole las respuestas a Emmett. Jasper, que si ha estudiado, contesta veloz, pero con mucha concentración. Alice…

–¡Oh, pequeño duende maléfico! –gruño.

Alice ha puesto sus _"notas" _entre los recortes y dibujos que tiene pegados en su pupitre.

¡Esa maldita tramposa! ¡Pudo haber compartido su ingenio conmigo!… aunque, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Ni siquiera eso hubiera hecho.

Un poco mas atrás Mike y Jessica se pasan las respuestas, y Tyler _"disimuladamente" _escucha y responde rápidamente.

Suspiro una vez más. Esto es imposible. Respondo al azar y cruzo los dedos porque al menos algo tenga sentido y no resulte _tan _mal.

.

Un día más con mi _"querida" _conciencia. Cabe decir que no me fue del todo bien en mis notas.

Normalmente tengo notas aceptables, y eso fue lo que les extraño a mis amigos, cuando les explique el porque… bueno, se rieron de mí y todos dijeron lo mismo:

–¡Oh, vamos Bella! No seas dramática.

Y ahora, camino a mi clase de biología, ha regresado el tema con Alice.

–Alice, acéptalo. Es la verdad.

–¡Bah!

–Mira… No puedo copiar, no puedo mentir, si encuentro una moneda prácticamente recorro el mundo para devolverla a su dueño, y…

–Ok, ok, entendí. –responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¡Tengo la peor conciencia del mundo! Ni la de _Pinocho _era tan fastidiosa como esta.

–Ya sabes el dicho Bella, _Todo pasa por algo_, y es por algo que te toco esa.

La miro furibunda, y ella al notarlo rompe a reír.

–¡Sonríele a la vida, Bells! Ya verás que terminaras amándola, y si no es así… –lo piensa un poco y se encoje de hombros–, tendrás que soportarla.

–¡Menudo consuelo!

Sigo de frente, pensando cómo torturarla, mientras que Alice toma el pasillo de mi derecha, riendo de mi desgracia.

Estoy tan absorta en la búsqueda de la mejor tortura, que no miro que el suelo esta mojado, y dado que también _El Señor_ me ha dotado con mi gran torpeza, resbalo y me voy de bruces.

–Alguien allá arriba debe adorarme –digo sarcásticamente.

Suspiro y levanto la vista para confirmar que nadie ha visto mi caída. Afortunadamente es un poco tarde y este es uno de los pasillos menos utilizados, por lo que soy la única por aquí. Me levanto y junto las hojas que salieron en mi carpeta, es entonces que me doy cuenta de a alguien se le ha caído -u olvidado- una carpeta. Es realmente linda, masculina, pero al fin linda, el dueño debe tener buen gusto.

En fin, ya voy tarde para mi clase por lo que me doy prisa dejando la carpeta atrás… ¡Oh, pero tenia que salir mí _querida _conciencia!

_No puedes dejarla allí, Bella. ¿Y si su dueño la necesita? ¿Qué si tiene algo importante en ella?_

¡Oh, vamos cállate ya!

_Sabes que debes hacer lo correcto y…_

¡Esta bien, pero cállate ya!

Regreso el poco camino que había hecho y recojo la carpeta. La revisaré después, por ahora debo ir a clase entes de que me pongan un retardo.

.

Dos horas después estoy en casa, sentada en mi cama haciendo unos ejercicios de física, cuando recuerdo la carpeta.

¡Demonios! Pude devolverla antes, tendré que esperar hasta el lunes -si es que don _Pepe Grillo _no llega antes-, ahora es mejor revisarla y saber a quien regresarla… pero antes me detengo a observarla.

Está adornada con tonos azules, tiene recortes de notas musicales y un piano blanco en la esquina, al abrirla, no puedo creer que sea de un chico, es decir, no existen muchos que tengan todos los apuntes de forma ordenada, con una caligrafía tan elegante y sin esos garabatos raros que llegan a hacer. Ni los apuntes ni la carpeta misma tienen el nombre del propietario, por lo que sigo buscando algún nombre.

–Tal vez sea de alguno de los nerds…

Caen unas cuantas fotografías, las miro y… no puedo creer lo que veo.

–…O tal vez no.

Abro los ojos como platos y supongo que abro la boca en forma de "o".

–No puedo creerlo, de todos los chicos que hay tenía que ser _él_.

Las fotografías muestran, en su mayoría, al equipo de soccer. Podrían ser de cualquiera del equipo, sí, pero en otra de las fotos está Edward Cullen -capitán del equipo- con su familia, Edward con Emmett y Jasper, y unas más de él en Londres. Es obvio que la carpeta es de Edward.

Y por si no ha quedado claro, sip, Edward es mi amor platónico. ¿Y como no serlo? Es alto, musculoso -aunque no de manera exagerada-, mentón cuadrado, nariz recta, cabello de un extraño tono cobrizo, unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y… ¡En fin, es un perfecto Dios griego!

Oh, pero lo mejor de él es que no es el típico capitán Play Boy, ni nada por el estilo. Es simpático, no juzga a los demás sin conocerlos, ayuda a todo el que pueda, adora a su familia, se concentra en sus estudios y el soccer, y aunque tenga a la mayoría de las chicas babeando -y, muchas, ofreciéndosele- él no se fija en ninguna y las rechaza caballerosamente.

Suspiro. Quiero una de sus fotos. Tal vez si tomo una no se de cuenta, yo le tomaría una -de lejos-, pero… creo que comprenden, ¿no?

Así que, tomo una donde está Edward con el Big Ben de fondo. La foto tiene dos de las "cosas" que más me gustan: Edward y Londres.

–Ok, el lunes le llevaré la carpeta, se la daré en biología… o tal vez en el almuerzo. Solo espero que no tenga que estudiar de algo que tenga aquí.

Y de nueva cuenta…

_Pero Bella, no puedes dejar que tenga una mala nota por no haber estudiado sabiendo que no tenía sus apuntes._

Hummm… supongo que tienes razón. Pero tendría que ir a su casa y…

_¡Isabella Swan! ¡Te ordeno ahora mismo que levantes tu trasero y empieces a moverte para ir a entregar esa maldita carpeta!_

Ok, ok… ¡Que genio!

Busco las llaves de mi camioneta y salgo corriendo de casa para ir a casa de Edward Cullen.

.

20 minutos después, con mi discurso y la carpeta lista, estoy parada delante de la casa Cullen. Es preciosa debo decir, grande y blanca, de estilo victoriano, con un jardín como de película. Uff… ¡De ensueño! Cuando salgo de mi fascinación, me doy cuenta de donde estoy y los nervios me invaden.

Respiro una, dos y tres veces hasta tomar el valor de levantar el brazo y llamar a la puerta. Listo no hay vuelta atrás.

–Tranquila Bella, solo le entregarás la carpeta, no vas a declararle tus sentimientos.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose, se abre la puerta y… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Se me ha olvidado todo, incluso respirar!

–¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que me queje, claro, pero me sorprende.

¡¿Sabe mi nombre? Habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras -a lo mucho unas doce-, pero nada por lo que debería recordarlo.

–Yo…uh…esto… –tartamudeo, y por el calor que recorre mi rostro, sé que estoy sonrojada.

Edward levanta una ceja y sonríe de manera torcida, incitándome a seguir.

–Si…esto, encontré tu carpeta y bueno decidí tráela por si la necesitabas para algo, y…eso.

–Oh, pues… gracias –creo ver su mirada un poco desilusionada, pero rápidamente cambia y me vuelve sonreír.

–No hay de que, si no lo hacía _Pepe Grillo _me lo recriminaría... –¡Ah, no divagues ahora!

–¿_Pepe Grillo_? –levanta de nuevo la ceja y sonríe de forma burlona.

–Si, ya sabes, la conciencia de _Pinocho_… y, bueno, ten la carpeta.

Pero al tratar de pasarle la carpeta, esta se resbala de mis manos y cae, saliéndose así las fotos.

–Mis fotos de Londres… –sonríe al verlas, pero inmediatamente frunce el seño–, pensé que también estaba aquí la del Big Ben.

Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada a mis zapatos. ¡Wow, jamás pensé que la rasgadura en mis Converse llegaría a ser tan interesante! Oh-oh ¿Por qué demonios siento su mirada en mí?

Toma mi barbilla y levanta mi rostro hasta que mis ojos observan los suyos.

–De casualidad, ¿no has visto una foto mía junto al Big Ben, no?

–Yo…uh…esto…yo… –tartamudeo y me sonrojo, de nuevo.

–¿Tu la tienes? –me muerdo el labio, ¿Qué le digo? ¿Y si se enfada conmigo? ¡Oh, Dios! –. No dejaras que _Pepe Grillo _te moleste después si no lo dices, ¿no?

Ugh, ¿Es qué tenia que mencionarlo ahora?

–¿Bella?

–Pero es que no pude resistirlo, te ves tan lindo en la foto, y aparte es Londres, el Big Ben. No lo hubiera hecho si tuviera el valor de tomarte una foto… aunque claro, ya no sería solo una, seguro tendría montones…

–¿Por qué? –me interrumpe con cara de asombro.

–¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que "por qué"? –Ruedo los ojos y doy un bufido–. ¡Que pregunta más tonta! ¡Porque tú me gustas! Sé que no hablamos mucho ni que… –pero no pude seguir, porque mis labios ahora estaban más ocupados en algo mejor que hablar. ¡Yo, Isabella Swan, estoy besando a Edward Cullen!

–Tú también me gustas, Bella.

Sonrío como una tonta y vuelvo a chocar sus labios con los míos.

Tal vez Alice tenía razón, por algo me tocó esta conciencia, y, aunque aun no la amo, por ahora estamos en paz… Por el momento.

* * *

Mi primera historia... ¡No sean malos conmigo! :(

Merezco algún review?


End file.
